


Reunion

by honorableotp



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haylijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: She was at his side when he woke.sort of fluffy Haylijah after Hayley wakes him up(After the end of season three and if something like this does take place in season four, before the end of that.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> {I do not own or claim to own any part of The Originals or its characters}

She was at his side when he woke. His eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was her gorgeous face staring at him, her hair longer than it had been before he came to reside in this box. She was the best thing for him to see as he breathed in the world, for he remembered why he would want to wake. She looked exhausted, more so than he had ever seen her. And, yet, she looked so blissful as their eyes met, his skin returning to it’s non-desiccated tone, the taste of blood lingering on his lips. He sat up, resting his arm on the side of the casket. She didn’t move as he was waking, she only stared, almost unable to believe it. That is, until he spoke, voice raspy from years of a twisted version sleep.

“Hayley-” As soon as her name left his blood glazed lips she was crashing down on him, arms flying around his neck as her mouth descended unto his. It was a bit awkward because of the side of the casket in which he had laid for much too long between the two, and yet she doesn’t think she has ever experienced anything close to the ecstasy crashing down around her. The kiss went on for much too long, but then, he had been taken from her for much too long, hadn’t he?  
When they finally came up for the air they didn’t necessarily need, she was burying her head into his shoulder, tears streaming down her face. She tried to breathe in the scent that had long since faded from his shirt. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, breathing out as he kept one arm around her torso and held the back of her head with the other, something he would always do when holding her.

“Elijah…” She whispered, voice breaking.

“Shh, I’m here, I’m here. You did it.” He didn’t need to look to his forearm to know his death sentence had been eliminated. She remained silent, her hands balled into fists pressing against his chest, for a long while. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, and he kissed the top of her head over and over, more for his sake than hers. After what seemed like mere seconds to the reunited couple, a tiny voice sounded from in front of them.

“Mommy?” Elijah opened his eyes and felt them start to burn at what he saw lay in front of him, his mouth opening in shock. In front of the backdrop of a distant New Orleans at night, was a little girl. She was young, anyone would think her young, and yet she was so old, she’d grown so much. Hayley sniffed and pushed off him and turned as he stared a the girl, his arm remaining wrapped around Hayley. She had pajamas on, tiger print fleece pants and a t-shirt with a cartoon tiger on it.

“Hope, this is your Uncle Elijah.” Hayley said, motioning for the girl to come closer. Elijah moved as if he were a zombie, pushing Hayley away gently, but only enough to move his hand into hers as he got out of his home for the past… he didn’t actually know how long.

He knelt down infront of a now closer Hope, who looked nervous as he reluctantly removed his palm from inside Hayley’s, kneeling while placing both hands on the girl’s shoulders. Of course she’s nervous, Elijah thinks, She doesn’t know me anymore. She doesn’t remember me

“Hope, you’re so big now.” He whispered, examining every part of her face desperately, as if it could all be an illusion. She smiled, revealing two rows of baby teeth, the bottom row missing one. She jumped forward and hugged him, the force of her almost knocking him over. His arms wrapped around her as her cheek pressed flat against her shoulder, her looking at the side of the walls of the truck trailer, him looking down at his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

“I’m glad you’re finally up.” She said, “Me and Mommy have been trying to wake you up for a really long time!” He pulled away, laughing as he nodded, tears filling his eyes. Hayley wiped her eyes free of even more tears.

“I know, Hope. Thank you so much for that.”  
“We’re family, Uncle ‘Lijah. Forever and Always.” He almost breaks down at the girl’s words, loving Hayley more than he ever thought possible in that moment. He feels Hayley shift, picking up a plastic bag from the floor. A blood bag.

“Are you ready to see everyone else again, honey?” She asked as Elijah stood, Hope staying put and observing her mother curiously, not responding as the brunette walked further into the trailer, opening another steel casket and lowering the bag inside of it.

“Do I get to see daddy now?” Hope suddenly asked, loud enough for Hayley to hear. Elijah felt waves of guilt wash over him at the reminder of his brother’s sacrifice. He wondered if he was still under Marcel’s charge.

“Soon, Hope. Soon.” Hayley said, standing at the side for the casket’s inhabitant to gasp for air as Elijah approached, joining her in the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please tell me what you thought or if you noticed any mistakes. This is just something quick I thought up last night. I might continue this, but if I did I would turn it in to Klaroline, and therefore make it a separate part because I know some Klaroliners don't like Haylijah and vise versa.  
> Anyways hope you guys enjoyed, my fan accounts are as follows:  
> instagram: honorableotp  
> tumblr: honorableotp  
> twitter: honorableotp_


End file.
